


Cynophobia

by MarshmallowBun



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°), Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Human Allura, Human Coran, Human Pidge, Hurt/Comfort, Lance is self conscious, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Physical hurt, Rating will change, Shiro doesn't have a prosthetic arm, Smut, They need love, Werewolf Keith, Werewolf Shiro, Werewolves, Wiccan Corran, Wiccan allura, human Lance, human hunk, im a sucker for werewolf stories, im sorry, lotor is a stalker, ooooooh boy, they both have scars, werewolf Acxa, werewolf Ezor, werewolf Narti, werewolf Zethrid, werewolf lotor
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-03
Updated: 2017-09-11
Packaged: 2018-11-22 23:48:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 11,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11390952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarshmallowBun/pseuds/MarshmallowBun
Summary: Cynophobia (from the Greek: κύων kýōn "dog" and Φόβος Phóbos "fear") is the fear of dogs.Lance, a struggling college student with Cynophobia, has a few close friends, and an ok paying job, but when he started dating a strangely beautiful man he thinks life couldn't get any better. But wait till he finds out his boyfriend is a werewolf.





	1. Meting Him

When Lance was 8 he was attacked by a big dog and since then he's been afraid of dogs. The dog attacked him in a public park while his older sister went to go get ice cream for him. It walked up to him and he smiled innocently reaching out a hand to pet it. But it had a different plan, it snapped at him and Lance snatched his hand from its grasp. Lance started to back away when it began to growl, Lance began to run and it gave chase. It was faster than him and it bit into his left shoulder and tackling him to the ground scratching up his back in the process. Lance screamed in pain and fear even when the dog was thrown off him by a stranger. He sobbed into his shirt when he heard his sister scream his name. He was quickly rushed to the hospital with his sister who was about 12 who was constantly apologizing. He got about 10 stitches in his left shoulder and about 30-40 more down his back. You can say this experience had scared him both mentally and physically. 

But that was years ago, now he was 21 struggling through college, with a part-time job at a grocery store. He lived with his roommate, Hunk, who also worked at the same grocery store and went to the same college. Which made things a bit easier for both of them. Lance current was standing behind one of the aisles looking at one of the most beautiful men he has ever seen, this guy comes in about once or twice a week to buy food, coffee, and then once every month rope, t-shirts, a pair of shorts, and occasionally chains. He was super strange, but Lance didn't care, this man wasn't afraid of people seeing his scars. Though it might be hard to cover up the huge scar across the bridge of his nose, and his missing arm. Lance always thought that scars were cool, or that's what he told himself about his own, but he always thought scars didn't make a person, but they at least helped shape them into a better person.

“Dude, You should totally ask him out.” Hunk said making Lance jump.

“My God, Hunk, don't scare me like that!” Lance said in a whisper, he leans back over to look at the man who was now holding a can of beef stew.

“I repeat myself, ask him!” He looked at the man, as he shrugged and throw the can into the basket.

“Or I can not, that's an option!” Lance smiled nervously as the man got closer not paying attention to where he was going.

“No, it's not!” Hunk shoved Lance to the man, the cart the man was pushing ran over Lance’s foot making him yelp. 

The man immediately looked at Lance with a shocked expression, “Oh my god, are you ok? I'm so sorry!”

Those words made Lance think “wow good looking and kind!” Lance shook his head to clear his thoughts. “No. No, it's fine. May I help you!” Lance smiled trying to keep his cool.

“I'm fine, but are you sure you're ok?” He asked, but then added, “I wasn't looking where I was going, my name is Shiro by the way.” He held out his hand.

“I'm Lance,” Lance said shaking his hand, “well I mean, it's on my name tag, and you probably already saw that, oh god I'm rambling aren't I? Oh my god, I am! I'm going to shut up now!” Lance said while holding Shiro’s hand still. 

But Shiro just laughed, “may I have my hand back, please?” He said warmly.

“Oh god! Yeah, sure!” Lance lets go of his hand and looks away, as a blush burned across his face.

“Hey, Lance your shift is over, I'm working overtime, mind walking home?” Hunk said putting his hand on lance's shoulder.

“Oh yeah, sure, I don't mind.” Lance smiled at hunk, glad he tried to get him out of the situation.

“Um… If you’d like I could walk you home.” Shiro smiled at Lance.

“Oh no, you don't have to-”

“He would like that!” Hunk interrupted Lance edging him forward a bit.

“Great, let me go check out and I'll be ready to go!” He smiled walking away from the two.

Lance looked shocked, “why would you do that!?” He looked over to Hunk.

“Because you're hopelessly in love! Now go!” Hunk pushed him forward again.

“Fine, and stop pushing me!” Lance said walking to go find Shiro. 

“Ready to go!” Shiro said happily.

“Ready as I'll ever be.” He smiled as he walked out of the store with Shiro. They walked awhile in silence until Shiro asked a question, and Lance answered. They went back and forth the whole walk to lance's home, asking questions and getting to know each other. Shiro even walked him to his front door like a lovestruck teenager, It was starting to get dark but it was nice.

“So this is it!” Shiro deflated a bit when he heard Lance say that but didn't really show it.

“Yeah, I guess so…” But he didn't move off the doorstep.

“Can I have-!” they both said at the same time.

“Um… You first!” Shiro said. 

“Uhh… C-can I have your number?” Lance looked at his feet gripping the door like a lifeline.

“Yes!” Shiro smiled as he pulled a pen out of his pocket and Lance held out the arm as wrote a number and his full name on it. 

“Why do you have a pen?” Lance asked not really caring what he said at the moment.

“In the case of emergencies.” Shiro joked.

“Does this happen often?” Lance smiled, a bit more confident.

“Not in slightest.” Shiro smiled excitedly.

“Would you like to come in?” Lance leaned against the doorframe.

“I don't know, can I?” Shiro’s smile grew until he had a realization, it was getting pretty dark. “wait, what time is it?”

“Uhhh…” Lance leaned back to look at a clock, “about 7:30, why?” 

“Crap, I have to go!” He started looking back and forth like he was trying to see if he had everything. “Uh uh” he muttered then he leaned in and kissed Lance on the lips and sprinted away, leaving Lance in shock.

“What just happened?” He was questioning if that even happened, then he looked down at the name on his arm. “Takashi Shirogane, I like it…” He smiled and closed the door still looking at the name.

 

“WAIT! You kissed him!?” Keith asked way more amused than he should be.

“I panicked!” Shiro said in defense as he locked the last chain into place.

“Whatever” Keith said as he sat on the stone floor.

“You should have seen him, Keith! He was so beautiful, I was afraid my tail would sprout early just so I could wag it, God!!!” He said sitting on the floor himself.

Keith laughed lightly then got a look of pain, “you ready?” Keith said with a struggle as he watched the full moon to appear in the small seller window.

Shiro winced at the pain in his body, “no,” he grunted, “but I guess so.” 

They both started to scream as the pain started to consume both of them, their bodies break and reform, and their minds along with it. when all was done all that was left in their place where wolves.


	2. Meting His Brother

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shiro introduces his brother to Lance, and Keith is paranoid and protective.

It's been a few months since they first met and since then they had become really close, so close in fact that they started dating. They just got to the status of Shiro inviting Lance to his house to meet his brother, which was something he had never done before, which made Lance feel special. Shiro lived in a small cabin the woods with his brother, Keith., and from what Lance had heard, Keith was a real hot head that barely had a chill. Lance was snapped out of his thoughts when he heard a knock at the door, he ran and nearly slipped on the hardwood floor. When he opened it he was greeted by Shiro with a bright smile. Lance immediately leaped into his arms wrapping his arms around his neck.

“Hey, babe!” Lance said exactly.

“Ready to meet my brother?” He looked down at Lance who was just beaming!

“I'm nervous, this is super scary but I'll manage!” He said making Shiro laugh a bit. Then he let go of Shiro and turned around to close and lock the door.

“Where's Hunk?” Shiro asked.

“He's visiting his girlfriend the next town over.”

“Oh ok, cool!” Shiro held out his elbow for Lance to take, “ready?”

Lance hooked his arm around Shiro's, “you bet.”

They walked like that into the woods that lead to Shiro's place, that walked and talked until they reached the small cabin. A boy, lance’s age, sat on the front step cleaning a knife and looking pretty creepy in Lance's opinion.

“Keith, I told you not to do that when I brought Lance over!” Shiro growled slightly to where Lance didn't even notice.

“You were taking too long.” He said flatly standing up to meet the pair.

“Hi, I'm Lance it's nice to meet you,” Lance said as Keith circled him, inspecting him. Keith didn't say anything back just walked around him, at one point he stopped behind of him and started to sniff his shoulder. “Uummmm… can I help you?” Lance looked over to Shiro who looked as if he was going to faint.

Keith finally walked in front of Lance and glared into his eyes like he was looking for something more. “Good enough.” Was all he said before he turned and walked back to the cabin. 

“What was that about?” Lance asked looking to Shiro.

“My brother is… Protective…” Shiro rubbed the back o his neck, “he means well.”

“Why did he smell me?”

“To intimidate?” Shiro said hoping Lance wouldn't notice his nervousness because his brother is so territorial.

The were interrupted by Keith poking his head out the door again, “are you coming?” He said with a slight growl, he then added. “Hope you like burgers, cuz that's what I made.” Then went back in.

“Could you- could you give me a second to talk to my brother,” Shiro said holding up his hands, then running to the front door and slamming it shut. Lance could still hear them on the other side of the door though. 

“Ow, what the hell!” Keith shouted.

“We don't smell people, that's bad!” Shiro said.

“I can't help if I'm wary of strangers!” Keith said in defense.

“If I trust him, you should too!” Shiro snapped.

“Does he even know what you are!” Keith snapped back, making Lance curious.

“Stop!”

“What we are! Do you think he'd love you if he knew!”

It went silent for a bit, until Shiro said, “will talk about this later…” Then opened the door gesturing for Lance to come in, and Lance did against his better judgment.

When he reached the door and looked at Shiro, “if you want me to leave, I will.”

“No, no, it's fine. I want you to be here!” Shiro placed his hand on lance's shoulder.

“You sure?” Lance questioned and Shiro nodded putting his hand behind lance's neck, pulling him closer to kiss his forehead.

Keith was sitting at a small table, rubbing his left arm and glaring at Lance. “So… You made burgers?” Lance said trying to cool the air but Keith just looked away from him. “Ok, rude,” Lance said to himself and glared back at Keith.

“Okay… Let's have some food!” Shiro smiled trying to change the subject, he walked over to the table and pulled out the chair for Lance. Lance could tell he was getting a headache but trying to hide it.

“So uhh… Keith… How are you?” Lance said not giving up.

“Not bad but not great.” He said not looking at Lance, he stood to grab the burgers off the counter. “What do you do for a living?” He asked sitting back down.

“Well I work at a grocery store, while I'm in college, I'm training to be an astrologist.” He said proudly. Keith grunted not sounding impressed, “what do you do then, Mr. Big shot?” Lance was getting annoyed by his sass.

“He's a freeloader,” Shiro added with a smile taking a burger from off the plate, this made Lance snicker.

“Shut up, I do stuff,” Keith grumbled the last part.

“Like what?” Lance smirked grabbing a burger from off the plate and took a bite, actually really like it. He made a mental note to introduce him to Hunk if he didn't turn out to be an asshole.

“I killed and cooked the thing you're eating.” Lance immediately stopped eating.

“Hehe- he's joking!” Shiro grinned and laughed nervously, as he started to sweat.

“No, I'm not.” He looked at Shiro not realizing what he did wrong.

Lance took another bite not wanting to be rude, though he was scared out of his wits now. They started to ask one another questions, and honestly, Lance was having a good time frustrating Keith and laughing at stories he told him about Shiro, it was nice. Until Keith had to as the one thing that got to him:”What do you think of dogs?”

“Keith-” Shiro tried to stop him, seeing the sudden discomfort in Lance, but Keith continued.

He looked to Shiro “No! I'm curious!” He then looked back to Lance.

“I don't like them that much…” He trailed off looking down at his half eaten burger, this made Shiro's chest clench in pain.

“What! Why not?” Keith was determined, to get an answer. 

“Well um-”

“Well you're gonna have to get over that because Shiro loves dogs.” This made Lance scared.

“Oh um-” he would have shuddered out some fake excuse but Keith kept interrupting again.

“Why the hell would you not like dogs, they're not that bad!” Keith was just about to take another bite from his burger.

Lance stood up fast, “thank you for having me in your home, but I think I should go!” He rushed out the front door not wanting to look them in the eyes as he started to cry.

“Wonder what that was about?” He was genuinely confused.

“What the hell, Keith!” Shiro said standing up.

“What did I do!?” He yelled as Shiro ran out the front door after Lance.

Lance ran in a random direction not really caring if he was lost or not. He just wanted to get away. He kept thinking about what happened to him as a kid, to nasty scars on his on his shoulder, to what Shiro would think. Keith did say he loved dogs, what if he would break up with him because of his fear. Lance then just stopped, he leaned against a tall tree and just sobbed. He fell to his knees and slouched over crying. He stayed there for what felt like hours, but only minutes went by. He heard something walk closer he lifted his head hoping it was Shiro, but his hope was crushed and replaced with fear when he saw a big hungry looking dog, it started to walk closer. Lance stood up as fast as he could, the tears started falling faster when the dog let out a loud bark. Lance screamed hoping it would go away but it kept barking and getting closer. 

Out of nowhere, Shiro came running in front of Lance blocking him from the feral dog. The dog started barking more rapidly making Lance cower into the tree. Shiro started to growl at the dog, Lance was confused but more afraid of the situation. But what Lance didn't see was Shiro's eyes turning solid yellow making the dog cower and run away. Shiro turned back around, his eyes back to normal, Lance shaking and sobbing. Shiro took one step forward and Lance lunged forward, clinging to Shiro. Shiro wrapped his arm around Lances sobbing form.

“Are you alright?” Lance didn't answer just cried into his shoulder. “I'll take you home, jump on my back.” Shiro turned around and Lance put his arms around Shiro's neck and jumped up and Shiro caught him. They started to walk back to lance's home. 

When they got there Shiro let go of Lance and he grabbed his keys and unlocked the door, when it was open Shiro turned to walk away but was stopped by Lance. “Don't go!” He said reaching out for Shiro who turned to look at him. “I...I don't want to be alone, cuddle with me?” 

“I'd like that.” Shiro smiled and followed Lance into his house, to his room, and onto his bed. Lance laid down first and Shiro awkwardly followed him wrapping his arm around him pulling him closer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope you like it!  
> and in the last chapter, someone was offended by the tags by using the word gypsy and I'm sorry and I didn't mean to offend.


	3. Scars

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> things get SUPER steamy, and Shiro loses control for a bit.

After cuddling like that for a while they got up. Lance joked with Shiro about being hungry after hearing Shiro's stomach growl. Together they walk into the kitchen where Lance looked in the fridge, “so what would you like to eat?” He asked looking back to Shiro.

“I'm sorry about my brother…” Shiro said looking to his feet.

“It's fine he didn't know, and I didn't expect him to.” Lance stood up shutting the fridge behind him.

“What happened exactly?” Shiro asked walking closer to Lance and put his hand and Lances elbow rubbing it with his thumb, “you know you can tell me.” 

“Maybe later…” Lance looked to the side, avoiding Shiro's gaze. 

Shiro grabbed lance's chin, making him look him in the eyes. Lance leaned in until their lips met. At first, it was a plain kiss, but then grew more heated and more fast paced. Lance moaned as Shiro's hand moved behind his head, pulling him deeper into the kiss. Finally, it became too much for them, the need for air grew to great and they pulled apart panting. 

“Well, that escalated quickly.” Lance joked closing his eyes resting his forehead on Shiro's.

Shiro didn't reply, he just kept staring at him. The light in his eyes changed, he wanted more, he needed more. He lunged forward latching onto Lance's lips again, taking him by surprise. Lance punched him away slightly and he came right back latching onto his neck, biting and sucking leaving hickeys in his wake. 

“Someone's eager.” Lance laughed when he got a grunt in response. “Maybe we can continue this somewhere else, maybe my room? I don't think Hunk would appreciate us ruining his sanctuary, the kitchen.” He said running his hand through his hair. Shiro knelt down a bit picking up Lance with his one arm carrying him to his room.

Once they made it to Lance's room, Shiro threw him onto the bed. Lance gasp at contact with the bed, Shiro began to remove his own shirt, he did it so effortlessly. Lance saw some more scars all over his body, but he didn't focus on them long, for Shiro started to crawl up the bed to the top of Lance. Shiro made contact by kissing his lips, he didn't waste time trying to make it sweet. He immediately asked for entrance and Lance complied, opening up letting Shiro explore his mouth. Lances moan reverberated into Shiro, making his member harden to where Lance could feel it rub against him. Shiro pushed up Lance's shirt making Lance stop.

“N-no,” Lance said pushing his shirt back down.

Shiro sat up with a slight glare and a lustful glint in his eyes. He growled a bit when he tried to push up lances shirt again to have him pushed it back down again. “Don't hide from me, beautiful.” He said in a gruff voice making Lance instantly forget why he didn't want his shirt off. Shiro forced the shirt off, overlooking the scars on his shoulder, he smiled taking in the sight before him, “that's it,” he leaned back down and whispered into lance's ear. “You're mine, and I won't let anyone else touch you like this.” He said licking the shell of lances ear while he moved the palm of his hand up and down Lance's lanky body making him shiver.

Shiro moved down lance's body, trailing kisses and bites until he reached lances jeans. Shiro stained at them like they were the worst thing in the world. Lance gasped when he pulled them off along with his boxers, leaving him completely naked. Shiro leaned down opening his mouth. He started to suck on the head of lances member, making him scream in delight, Shiro finally wheat farther down to the base of his cock. “S-Shiro” he moaned gripping onto Shiro's hair trying not to buck his hips as he sucked him. Shiro started to bob his head and Lance went wild, gasping and moaning. While this was happening, Shiro took off his own pants to reveal his already hard cock. 

Shiro stopped sucking on Lance member, making him whine at the loss of warmth, but Shiro could care less right now, he moved down to lance's thighs and started biting and sucking there, the whole time muttering “mine” into each bite.

“Lube, drawer…. In drawer.” Lance panted through moans and he turned his head to the drawer. Shiro looked up from his work and looked to where Lance was looking at, he stood and walked over to it opening it to see a dildo and lube. He ignored the dildo and grabbed the lube, opening it immediately. He poured some on his hand and began to stroke himself. From the bed Lance began to whine and reach out for Shiro, Shiro began to growl again as he walked back to the bed. He poured more lube into his hand rubbing it around his hand. He knelt down putting one finger into lance's hole making him scream again, tears forming in his eyes. Shiro added another finger, making a scissor motion with his hand, finally, Shiro started to thrust his finger in and out making Lance babble incoherent words of lust. Shiro pulled out his fingers positioning himself at lances entrance, before he thrusts in he took a long look at Lance, the sweat that dripped off of him and the way his hair clung to his forehead because of it, his eyes that were filled with oceans that were ready to leak out at anytime, and his mouth that had drool coming out the sides as he panting at every little touch. 

“Sh-Shiro p-please hurry!” Lance stuttered out begging, “I can't take it any longer.” That was enough to drive him to push himself in, Lance began to scream again as his tears finally fell streaming down his face. Shiro began to thrust in and out, “Shiro, shiro…. It…. Hu-rts!” Lance moaned making Shiro lean forward to make their mouths collide, Shiro sucked and nibbled and lances lower lip. Lance began to scream Shiro's name in pleasure as he neared his climax. 

“Lance, you're mine!” Shiro said planting another kiss onto lance's chest making him cum all over both of them and tighten around Shiro making him grunt and speed up his thrust, as he released his load he began to howl in pleasure. He rode out his high and then collapsed beside Lance.

Shiro came to his senses, he was panting as he turned his head to see Lance who was doing the same, his face grew warmer when he saw Lance's face, “oh my god…”Shiro said making Lance look over at him, Shiro’s eyes widened when saw the tear stained face and assumed he hurt him. “I'm sorry.” He closed his eyes with and with a pained look, pulled him closer putting his head in the crook of Lances neck, “I'm so so so sorry.”

“Why are you apologizing?”

“Didn't I hurt you?”

“Do you honestly not remember? I was screaming your name in absolute pleasure, might have been a little rough at first but I got used to it.” Lance smiled with love in his eyes.

“I blacked out,” he said flatly, looking up from the crook of his neck. “I remember being in the kitchen, then kissing you and you moaned and I couldn't help myself, you're just too beautiful for my own good.” Shiro’s face got even warmer. 

Lance started to laugh, “you really think I'm beautiful?” 

“Oh god yes!” He said blushing like a madman.

“Guess that makes me yours…” Lance whispered seductively in his ear, Lance shot back with a playful smile. “I'm gonna go get some this to drink, my throat hurts.”

Lance sat up and scooted over to the side of the bed, his back bare for the world to see, or rather Shiro to see from his spot on the bed. His eyes widened at the sight of the scars on his back, he hadn't noticed it before. Shiro crawled over to him and wrapped his arm around lance's hips making him flinch at the sudden touch and stay in place, Shiro placed his head on lances lap and looked up at him. Lance continued to look forward, remembering his really hard to forget scars, Shiro reached up to trace the scars with his fingers.

“When I was young, I was attacked by a dog. it ripped into me so easily, I was so scared that day.” lance's eyes started to water again, but for a different reason.

Shiro was hesitant but said something anyway, “the… the scar on my face… and my body, I was attacked by a wolf when I and Keith were hiking at night,” lance's eyes snapped over to Shiro's. “I lost my arm too, Keith got lucky and got scars he could hide.” 

“I'm so sorry, I was to focused on my fear I didn't realize yours!” lance cupped Shiro's face with one hand.

“no, it's alright, I didn't expect you to know.” Shiro smiled up to Lance, who hesitantly smiled back.

“now help me up, my legs still shaking from when you fucked me too hard.” Lance smiled wider making Shiro blush laugh and pull him back down making Lance laugh too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> someone from the last chapter asked if I got the idea of this from Tumblr, and yes I did. I just forgot to say who wrote the prompt first. but this is lightly based on it, though I love the original either way.


	4. Creepy Guy Watching Lance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance goes to school and someone watches him...  
> and Allura shows up

Lance was walking to his early morning class, which he extremely regretted signing up for. But he couldn't help that it was the only astronomy class the school offered. He grumbled holding his morning cup of coffee stumbling into the room, he sat in the spot he usually did next to an even tired looking girl wearing a green jumpsuit sipping on a coffee mug. 

“Hey, Pidgin.” He looks over to her.

“I'm gonna die.” She mumbles then took a long sip of her mug, “I slept about five hours in five days.” She continued then slammed her head into the desk.

This made lance wake up a bit more, letting out a fond chuckle as he looked at the door waiting for his professor. Pidge had never had been good at conversation until noon, so he just focused on the people around him. He suddenly felt a pair of eyes on him, he turned his head to see a man with long blonde almost white hair burning holes into him with golden eyes. He ignored it and looked straight ahead. 

His professor walked in, he couldn't pay attention.

When class ended Lance walked out of the building with Pidge, there was no sign of the guy who was staring at Lance. “Hey, Pidge did you see a guy with long white hair?”

Pidge just stared at him, “did you finally crack and try drugs, are you high right now?!” 

“What! No! Did you not see him? He was staring at us all morning!” 

“I honestly didn't see anyone like that.”

Lance was confused now, he did see someone like that, didn't he? He was snapped out of his thoughts when he heard someone calling his name. When he looked up he saw another one of his friends running to him and Pidge. 

“How are you two this morning?” Allura asked as she slowed to their pace.

“Lance says he has a stalker.” pidge smirked, and Allura got a look of worry.

“No! There was a guy staring at us all morning!” Lance corrected.

“Did you not know who he was, what did he look like?” Allura asked as pidge grounded and walked forward.

“He had long white hair, kinda the same shade as yours but straight,” 

Lance was interrupted when Pidge let out a loud “HA” 

He ignored Pidge and continued, “his skin was pretty pale, and he had bright yellow eyes, could have been eye contacts, but, they looked so real…” 

“So you're being stalked by an edge lord?” pidge jokes. 

Lance snap his eyes over to her, “Pidge this is serious!” he yelled making her laugh. What do you think Allura?” Lance looked back at her and she had a serious look on her face, making him worry now.

She realized his worry and she smiled at him, “everything's fine if you see him again tell me though, ok?” 

“Do you know him?” Lance asked.

“No, but I'll beat him up if he tries anything with you.” she smiled wider brightening the mood. “But Lance, can I come over tonight? I want to hang out, is that alright?” 

“Yeah, that's cool. oh wait, my boyfriend was coming over for dinner tonight hope you don't mind!” 

“I've been wanting to meet him!” she smiled and pulled out her phone to text Coran.

“Ok, why don't we make this a group thing then? Pidge you wanna come?” 

“Yeah, I don't have anything better to do.” 

“Gee I can sense you really care. I’ll text him to bring his brother!” he said pulling out his phone.

“Cool, I'm going home to get some things.” Allura started to jog away and pidge and lance waved her off.

“Hey you wanna walk to my place now and we can play some video games?”

Pidge smiled, “yeah, why not!” they both start walking to his home.

When Allura got to her home, Coran walked over to her, “so he's back, huh?” Coran asked.

“It seems that way, Lance told me he saw someone watching him with bright yellow eyes. Do you think he's with him?” had that worried look again.

“If he is here, then his pack can't be far behind,” Coran said.

“What are we going to do?” Allura asked.

“I don't know, but what about Lance? If he’s the one he was looking at then we have to watch out for him.” 

“I know I'm going over to his place tonight, I'm going to grab some stuff to ward off werewolves.” she walks to her room in her uncle's house. She starts to think of what happened a long time ago.

She and her uncle belonged to a clan of witches that were mainly a neutral party in good and evil, they were the peace keepers of the world. The Altean clan. When she was young her father was the leader of the clan, but one day a tribe of werewolves came to them, they demanded to have more power and her father refused them. But in doing so the werewolves declared war on the Altean clan. She watched her father's heart be ripped from his chest and devoured by the leader Zarkon. Her uncle grabbed her and escaped the bloodshed, years later she is now a 21 year old in college wanting revenge on the werewolves that killed her clan and now she has a chance to do so. 

By the time she was at her door the tears were flowing and sons escaped her mouth. Coran walked up and hugged her from behind. She turned around and cried harder into his shoulder.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can you guess who was watching???  
> also Allura's a good friend, trying to protect Lance from "big dogs"


	5. Lotor is an Ass

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> shit goes south because of Lotor!  
> I will change the name of the chapter title later

When Shiro got a text from Lance asking if it would be alright to have their date became a get to get together so he could meet two of his other friends, he smiled. He was enjoying one of the only normal things in his life. Seconds later he got another text saying he could bring his brother if he wanted. He looked up from his phone at his brother, Shiro's smile grew. when Keith noticed his smile he frowned and said, “whatever it is, no.” 

“Oh C'mon, you don't even know what I was going to ask!”

“You only get that smile when you want me to do something we both know I don't want to do!” 

“Lance invited us to go to his place for dinner.”

Keith growled a bit then sighed, “you really like this guy, don't you?”

Shiro nodded his head.

“Fine I'll go” Shiro started to laugh, “BUT, you owe me.”

Shiro continued laughing, “thanks, bro.”

Keith just grumbled about only going for the free food with a small blush on his face.

 

“Hunky I'm home!” Lance said bursting through the front door with Pidge behind him snickering.

“Lance do you have to greet me like that every time you enter the front door.” Hunk leaned over the counter, pointing at him with a wooden spoon. “Oh, hi Pidge.”

“Sup,” Pidge raised her hand as a lazy greeting.

“You know it, buddy!” Lance ran over and jumping up landing on the marble counter top. “Food smells good!” He smiled looking at Hunk. Pidge followed behind and smiled at the two boys.

“Yeah but I'm missing a few things, could you go to the store and buy them for me?” Hunk smiled back at Lance.

“Aww what? I just got home!” 

“Yeah, but you're the one who texted me last minute and made your date, that I so graciously offered to cook for might I add, a dinner party!” Hunk said back smirking a bit, pointing the spoon at him again.

“Ahhh fine, what'd ya need!” He groaned.

Hunk turned around graphing a sticky note with stuff written on it, “here’s the list!” Hunk handed him the note with a smile.

Lance took it and slid off the counter. He started to walk to the door and looked back, “Pidge you coming?” 

Pidge took his place on the counter, “naw, I'm good!” She laughed when Lance turned mumbling about not being loved. 

He walked out the door.

 

When Lance walked to the store he felt eyes on him again. He turned around from the ale he was in standing in and saw the same man who was looking at him in class. Lance turned back around pretending not to have seen him. The man kept his distance but when Lance moved on to the next thing on his list the man followed. 

“C’mon Lance you're just being paranoid, you're fine!” he said to himself as he walked up to the register.

“Hey, Lance, what's with all the food?” Rollo, his coworker, asked. 

“Oh a few friends and I are making dinner and watching a movie.” he said politely.

“Oh that's cool, Nyma wanted to ask Hunk for his lemon bar recipe, could you get it for her.” he smiled as he started to bag the stuff.

“Sure…” lance trailed on looking back to see the silver haired weirdo looking at him.

“You alright dude?” Rollo stopped bagging things and looked where Lance was looking. He looked back at lance with a confused look.

“Y, yeah it’s nothing Lance smiled while he paid and grabbed his stuff “bye” he started to walk away.

“If you say so, bye!” he waved and looked to the next customer. 

Lance was walking home, he had been looking back every once in a while to see if he was following. He was, he wasn't really being discreet about it either. Lance just walked and right before he turned onto his street he turned around with all the bravery he could muster he shouts, “WHY ARE YOU FOLLOWING ME!!” Lance regretted his decision.

The man smiled wickedly and started to laugh, but he didn't stop walking. Lance felt like he couldn't move like he was frozen in place. The man didn't stop walking until he was right in front of him. Lance could hear his heart in his ears when the man was staring him down with golden glowing eyes.

“You smell like something I'm looking for.” his deep threatening voice made lance start to shake.

“W, what?” Lance could stutter out.

“Two stubborn little mutts not wanting to obey their master, one in particulars sent is extra strong on you.” he smirked a knowing smirk.

“I… I don't k-know what you're talking about.” lance regained control of his body and started to back away, but before he could run he grabbed lances hand. 

“Ah ah ah, not yet.” lance tried to struggle out of his grasp, but it wouldn't budge. He started to laugh again as his nails dug into his wrist drawing blood, he pulled lances wrist up to his mouth. “You know you're quite pretty, I can see why he likes you.” he licked the blood from his wrist. “Maybe I should keep you for myself.” his smile grew.

Lance mustered as much strength as he could and he swung the bag in his hand and hit the man in the head. He turned around and ran away as fast as he could. He didn't dare look back, in fear that he was right behind him. 

When Lance was gone the man smirked and laughed, “Oh wild pup you will be mine.” 

 

Once Lance was home he slammed the door and dropped the grocery bag. He leaned up against the door he was panting, he was clutching his bleeding wrist, he could hear his heart in his ears. It was so loud he could barely hear the concerned voices calling his name, Lance slid down until he was sitting and shaking. He nearly jumped out of his skin when a hand touched his face, he looked up and saw what he hoped, it was Shiro. Lance lunged forward hugging him like it was the end of everything. 

“Lance, are you ok? What happened? Are you ok?” Shiro asked as everyone else crowded him. 

Lance didn't answer he just shook violently. 

Keith leans forward and saw the blood dripping from lances wrist. “Shit”

“What?” hunk looked over Keith's shoulder as he fidgets back and forth worried about his friend. 

“Oh crap!” pidge knelt down beside Shiro and lance.

“What!?” hunk still overlooking the blood as it started to drip off of lance onto Shiro's back.

“Go get bandages if you have any!” Keith told Hunk and he immediately rushed off to grab any and most likely every medical stuff they got. 

“Lance its ok, you're fine, I've got you.” Shiro shushed him and held him tight as he began to sob.

When a knock came at the door Lance jumped and hugged Shiro tighter. Pidge looked out the window to see Alura holding a black bag over her shoulder. Pidge lent down to lance and said: “its ok its only Allura.”

“I'll take Lance to his room,” Shiro said and Pidge nodded. He put his arm under lance and lifted him as he clung to him. 

Once they left the room pidge opened the door and Keith just stood behind her looking at Allura. 

“Hello, Pidge.” Allura greeted and looked up at Keith, “whos this?” she smiled. Keith growled and went to go find hunk. “O...k?” Allura looked back to Pidge.

“Lance got hurt,” Pidge said making Allure's eyes widen.

“Is he alright? What happened?” she stepped inside in a panic.

“I don't know, he just came home from the store and his wrist was bleeding and he won’t tell us anything.” 

“Oh my gosh.”

“Yeah, hunk and that guy who walked off went to go look for bandages to wrap him up, and lances boyfriend took him to his room.”

Allura brushed past her to Lance's room. She stopped at the door looking in and saw Shiro placing lance down she took note of his missing arm and his scratches she could see, she saw the blood on his back from lances wrist and gasped. He turned to look at her and she saw the big scar across the bridge of his nose. She suddenly became suspicious of him and his scars.

“Are you Allura?” was all he asked. She nodded as she walked forward with cushion.

“You must be Shiro then?” it was his turn to nod and he looked back to lance.

Allura walked up behind them saw that his wrist was still bleeding. “Why haven't you been holding that he's going to bleed to death if you don't!” she shouts.

“I've tried, each time I do he rips his hand out of my grasp.” she looked down to see Shiro clutching his hand covered in blood closed holding back fear and worry. She lightens her glare and looks back to lances face that held fear.

Just then hunk rushed in with every medical wrap, disinfectant, and bandage they had with Keith behind him picking up whatever hunk dropped.

After a while they got lances wrist wrapped and he calmed down still not talking about what happened. When anyone would ask he would just look away. But deep down Shiro and Keith know who it is, they can smell him and it makes Shiro angrier by the second.

Lance saw the anger and grabbed Shiro's hand, Shiro looked down at him. “Sorry, I ruined the evening… and your shirt…” 

“It’s alright, it wasn't your fault, though I wish you would tell me what happened.” lance looked away again and just pulled Shiro close.

When it got super late everyone decided it was time to leave. 

“Guys got to leave.” Pidge said standing up.

“Do you need a ride home?” Allura stood up with her and asked.

“Yeah that would be great.” she said back.

Allura looked to the other two that had to leave, “would you two like i ride?”

“No, it's fine-”

Shiro was cut off by Allura, “no I insist.”

“Ok then," Shiro said hesitantly.

Everyone said their goodbyes and left. In the car the four held small conversations, Allura dropped pidge off first and once she was gone the conversations didn't really continue.

“Wow, you guys really live far out don't you.” 

“Yeah this was our folk's place before they kicked the bucket.” Keith said then looked back out the window not holding the conversation. 

When they pulled up to the house Shiro and Keith tried to open the back doors but they couldn't. Allura locked them before they could get out.

“Um… Allura the doors are kinda locked…” Shiro said looking up at her. 

She just looked back up through the mirror. “You boys are smart, at least I hope you two are.” she paused, “I have a hunch about what you two are, and if I'm right I will give you the chance to get away but if you choose to hurt Lance or anyone else I care about…” she looked at the mirror looking at them, her eyes glowed pink almost like fire opposing a threat. “You will be dead before you can blink.” she unlocked the car doors and they got out and Allura sped off into the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lance is not a werewolf now but he might get small hints of wolf instincts because of it. my reasoning for him not being a werewolf is because Lotor wasn't in wolf form (I'm going with that because I didn't really think of that when I was writing)


	6. Wolf Pack

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lotor's four generals watch their target (Lance).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if you have trouble remembering the names of the four generals like me, here you go:  
> Narti- blind one  
> Acxa-Keith's "friend" (blue hair)  
> Zethrid-buff one  
> Ezor-Space Ty Lee

A silver haired man passed back and forth in front of his temporary “bed” making a plan to make the wild pup his. He found him so enticing he couldn't help but want him, he wanted to touch him, he wanted to break him, but most importantly to take him away from the foolish mutt that decided to ruin his father’s plans for conquest. Though he hated his father he wanted to still live up if not past his expectations and make him proud. 

“Lotor,” blue haired woman walked past the cave entrance they now occupy 

“Acxa, can't you see I'm planning.” 

“I’m sorry, my prince.” she placed her hand over her heart and bowed her head slightly. She looked back up to him. “But… what are you planning?”

“The mutts who wronged their own kin, one of them has a human mate and I want to make him mine!”

“My prince, a human?” 

“Yes I was surprised myself but I wish to use him against the stupid mutts!” 

“Would you like me and the others to watch him?” 

“Yes,” he held out his hand that still had his blood now dried. Acxa walked forward and smelt the scent of his blood, her eyes began to glow bright gold. “Now go!” the prince looked back down at the dried brown on his fingernails as Acxa turned on her heels out of the cave where three others sat on the rocks.

The one that was holding a cat and with scratches over her eyes looked up causing the girl with a long pink and blue braid look up at her too and smile up at her. She then looked to the larger woman with wild hair who saw Acxa’s eyes and smiled wickedly knowing what that meant for them. 

“We have a mission,” Acxa said walking past the three.

Ezor stood happily, “oh boy, what are we doing today!”

Zethrid stood next “finally, something to do!” 

“Yay!” Ezor clapped happily.

Narti stood with a cat on her shoulder, she sniffed the air, and she walked forward looking in Acxa’s direction.

“Our mission is simple: find the target, and watch him,” Acxa said starting to run forward. The others started to run after her and they turn into wolves for the hunt. 

Once they neared the town they turned back into their human forms, not wanting to blow their cover. Once they catch a glimpse of their target, he was walking in the park then sat on a bench. 

“Is that him?” Zethrid asked peeking out of the bush slightly.

“Yes,” Acxa answered.

“What do we do now?” Ezor asked looking at Acxa.

“Watch him”

“Oh, ok.” Ezor smiled and looked back at their target as Zethrid grumbled wanting to beat someone's head in. 

They sat watching him from their spot from behind the bushes when another person came to sit next to him. 

Narti perked up her head and her cat hissed “Traitor.” she mumbled. 

Zethrid glared and stood up tall, “time to crush him!” she said out loud making a few people stare.

She was forcefully pulled back down by Acxa and Ezor, “No, we must stay hidden. Stay down wind of him and we will be good.” 

Their target stood to hug the traitor, “hey, Shiro.”

“Ready for our date lance?”

“Yeah, you bet!” they start walking with hand in hand.

“Keep up with them,” Acxa said running from behind the bush to a crowd hiding in plain sight and the others followed her lead, Narti and Ezor went up into the trees and Zethrid ran forward hiding behind a tree.

Their target and the traitor walked together laughing and talking about useless information. Acxa walked close behind enough to hear them, but not close enough for the traitor to smell her. Narti and Ezor jumped from tree to tree keeping up well, Narti relying on her agility and quiet, Ezor relying on her camouflage. Zethrid was able to keep up as well, but being a tall buff woman trying to hide in a crowd was kinda hard. Once they were out of the park they reconvened.

“Now what?” Ezor asked.

“We blend in!” 

“I don't exactly blend in well and neither does Narti,” Zethrid growled. “no offense Narti.”

“Fine, you two go that building and try not to be seen.” Zethrid and Narti nodded and climbed up the buildings fire escape.

“Ok, Ezor we have to blend in and not be seen by our target and the traitor, alright?”Ezor nods her head, she then grabs Acxa’s hand and began walking. “What are you doing?” 

“Blending in!” they sped up to catch up to the target and the traitor. 

Acxa looked away with a small flush on her cheeks then she looked up on the buildings seeing Narti’s cat glared down at the two as it walked forward. “god, that cats creepy.”

“I know right, but it helps Narti so I don't mind.” 

“Yeah, I guess you’re right.” the cat ran forward faster.

“C’mon we're losing them!” Ezor runs forward dragging Acxa behind her.

Their target and the traitor sat down at an outside table at a restaurant. Ezor dragged Acxa to another table not too far from the other two, behind the traitor so he couldn't see them. They listened in to their conversation.  
“Lance are you alright?” the traitor asked.

“Yeah, why?”

“Well, since you were attacked, you have been distant.” the traitor said.

Their target sighed, “I’m fine!” he smiled to the traitor.

“Are you sure? Hunk told me you just lock yourself in your room, it's ok to be afraid and I want to help, please tell me what happened.”

The target bowed his head, “...there was this guy… he started following me, I saw him earlier that day. He had long silver hair and yellow eyes. They were real, they were real and not human!” he started to cry and the traitor rushed to his side hugging him close.

“Wow, if he’s so scared then why is he dating a werewolf?” Ezor leaned over and asked Acxa.

“Yes, that is strange, not unless he doesn't know.” Acxa looked over to the roof and saw the cat again, it nodded its head and leaped off the edge walking back to Narti and Zethrid probably were. “We must go.” Acxa tried to stand but Ezor pulled her back. 

“Who’s that?” Ezor said gesturing to a woman with long white hair walking up to the target.

“Lance is that you?” the woman walked forward, she then saw the traitor and made a face. “Shiro”

“H-hey Allura.” the target stuttered out looking up at her.

“Allura, why is that name so familiar?” Ezor asked no one in particular, Acxa shushed her.

“Lance are you alright?” she walked forward putting her hand on his shoulder and he immediately calmed down a little more.

“Y-yeah, just remembered something scary.” the target smiled up at her. She didn’t say anything, she just continued to rub his back.

“Who is that?” Acxa asked.

“I got it!” Ezor said in a whisper yell getting another table next to them looked up from their food. Acxa glared at them causing them to look back down to their food. “She’s the daughter of that wizard guy zarkon killed,” she whispered.

“A witch,” Acxa said to herself. “We have to get back to Lotor and tell him what we have found.” she stood up looking to Ezor and she stood too fast bumping into a waiter causing her to fall and him to drop a tray of food making a loud sound getting everyone in the vicinities attention, including the three they were just looking at.

Ezor looked to the waiter, “I'm sorry sir.” she smiled. 

Acxa’s eyes widened when she saw the traitor's eyes look directly at them. “C’mon dear let's go!” she grabbed Ezor’s arm forcing her feet dragging her away protectively. 

“You called me dear.” Ezor smiled.

“Not now we have to find the others, the traitor recognized us.” Acxa glared forward as she dragged away Ezor.

Once they reconvened they quickly made it back to the cave where Lotor was, “My prince!” the four kneeled before him. 

“What did you find?” he turned and looked at the four

“The human fear us,” Zethrid spoke first.

“Yes, I already know that!” Lotor growled

“But he doesn't know that the traitors are like us,” Acxa said for Zethrid.

“Hmm, is that so. 

“And he has a witch friend!” Ezor chirped up.

“A witch?” he was taken back by that comment 

“Yes, her name was Allura. We don't think he knows about her either.”

“Oh Allura is it.” his smile curved showing his fangs. “Fascinating.” he turned around looking back at the dried blood on his hand. “Oh wild pup, be prepared for a storm.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oh boy, I enjoy writing this!


	7. Local Greenhouse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith and Shiro need to ask Allura for help, the only way for that to happen is if they ask Lance to be a mediator of sorts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So the greenhouse is just basically the garden area at home depo.

“Keith, they were following us!” Yelled as he barged into their small home.

“Who?” Keith looked up from his book.

“Lotor’s generals!” Shiro said in anger.

Keith stood, “Are you sure?” 

“I locked eyes with them, I'm pretty sure!”

“Ok Shiro, calm down-” Keith tried to speak but Shiro interrupted him

“They’re going to ruin everything, we just got back to this town after running from them for years!” Shiro said in a panic. “What are we going to do…?” Shiro sat down putting his hand over his eyes.

“You know what I'm done running!” Keith growled

“What?” Shiro asked looking up.

“You heard me! I know you're sick of it too!”

“Well, what are we going to do?” 

“Go watch Lance because I feel like they will try to go after him.”

“I can't, the witch put something in his house to keep werewolves out, I tried to knock on the door but ended up gagging and called Lance asking if we could meet at the park.”

“God, damn that witch!”

“Wait, I have an idea!” Shiro pulled out his phone and dialed a number he knows by heart. “Hey, Lance!... Yeah, I know, hey that friend of yours, Allura, Keith wanted to talk to her.”

“What no!”

“Hehe, no it's not like that. you said she was good with plants and stuff, right?... Great! We have been having troubles with something getting into our house and wanted to see if there was something to keep it out…. How about we meet at the local greenhouse and they can talk and we can go look at the pet shop across the street… Yeah, thank you… I love you too, bye.” Shiro hung up the phone and looked up at Keith.

“No!” said before Shiro could say anything else.

“Come on Keith! This is the only way we can talk to her without her trying to kill us!”

“But why do I have to talk to her?” he placed both hands on his chest, gesturing to himself.

“Because I'm keeping Lance busy and watching over him so he doesn't get hurt or find out what we are.” 

“Fine, just don't get a damn cat!”

Shiro stood with a smile walking over to the door, he opened it and turned around while he was half way out. “No promises!” He quickly slammed the door leaving Keith growling.

Keith ran to the door, “wait for me damn it!”

Lance looked at his phone in confusion, “what could be getting in their house?” he thought to himself. 

“What are you looking at?” Lance looked up from his phone to Hunk holding a plate of sliced apples.

“Oh hey, I just got off the phone with Shiro.” 

Hunk smirked, “Oh?” 

“Shut up!” Lance pointed at Hunk with a slight glare making him laugh, Lance looked down at his phone again. “He just called to asked if we asked if we could meet at the local greenhouse and to bring Allura along.” 

“Why?” hunk asked.

“Don't know, he just said Keith wanted to talk to Allura.”

"Oh?" He smirked again, walking over to Lance as if saying, tell me more.

"Nope, Shiro said it wasn't like that."

"What, then what is it like?" Said disappointed.

"I don't know, maybe he's into plants?" Lance reached over and grabbed a piece of apple off from Hunk's plate. "And you sound like a mom trying to pry in her teenage daughter's love life."

"Hey, my food!" Hunk pouted, raising the plate over his head with a glare.

Lance laughed dialing Allura's number into the phone putting it on speaker phone so Hunk could hear.

“Hello?” Allura's voice rang from the other end.

“Hey girl, say hi to Hunk!”

“Hello Hunk, how are you today? I hope you’re doing well.”

“Good” Hunk stood looking Lance dead in the eyes, “and you call me the mom.” and he walked out of the room.

“What was that?” Allura asked.

“Oh nothing, I was joking with Hunk earlier.” he laughed a bit laying back on his bed.

“So what can I do for you?” Allura asked making lance laugh nervously.

“Well…”

“Oh no”

“Shiro called me and asked-”

“Lance-”

“C’mon Allura, he and his brother wanted to talk to you about something about plants.” he said rolling on his side.

“Oh did they?” her sass could be heard over the phone.

“Allura please, once they ask you can leave its fine.”

It took a minute to respond. “...fine!” she said in defeat.

“Yes, thank you Allura!” Lance smiled sitting up bringing his other hand to the phone.

“Only for you, you know that?” 

“Yeah, thanks, talk to you later!” Lance hung up the phone laying back down on the bed with a sigh. 

An hour later Allura pulled up to Lance's house ready to drive him to the local greenhouse, he opened the passenger door and leaned down and smiled to Allura who smiled back but only to fade and for her to look straight ahead. Lance go into the car closing the door behind him as Allura started the car and drove off. After a few minutes of silence, Lance spoke up. “Ever been to this place before?” 

“No” Allura slowed to a stop and glared at the stoplight that caught her.

“If you're really that uncomfortable you can always just talk to them over the phone.”

“No no, I want to talk to them!” her happy tone sounded forced.

“Allura what did they do to make you hate them so much?”

“Nothing.” she tightened her grip on the steering wheel.

“It doesn't sound like nothing.” lance gave a suspicious glare.

“Let's just drop it!” she said hitting the steering wheel making it honk scaring someone passing the street.

“Alright, but you're going to have to tell me eventually…” Lance trailed off looking out the window.

Alluras face softened, “lance I'm sorry,” the light turned green and she drove forward. “I just… let's just get this over with, we’re almost there.”

Once they pulled up they saw Shiro and Keith waiting outside of the local greenhouse. Allura pulled into a parking spot and turned off the car. She looked at Lance then sighed.

“Ready?” Lance said looking her in the eyes.

Instead of responding she grabbed her purse and opened the car door. They walked over to the entrance. 

“Hey, guys.” Lance smiled to the two. Shiro smiled and began to wave, Keith began to grumble about how he didn't want to be there making Shiro nudge him. 

“Lance, why don't you go look at the pet shop across the street, you said you wanted to, right?” Allura said sounding content with her situation. 

“Alright,” he grabbed Shiro's arm, pulling him away. “let's go, Shiro.”

And with that, they were walking away from a distressed looking Keith and an emotionless Allura. “Do you think they’ll be alright by themselves?” Shiro asked looking back at them.

“Yeah, they're adults they’ll… they should be fine,” he said as they entered the store. Once they enter their ears are filled with the sounds of animals noises, now it was Shiro's turn to drag lance. “Wow, you seem excited.” Lance smiled.

“Yeah, Keith won't let me get a pet,” Shiro said with a smile as he walked down one of the aisles. When they stopped, Shiro crouched down to a glass wall with several little kittens on the other side meowing and playing with each other.

“Do you know why Allura doesn't like you? because I don't, I can't think of a reason why.” Lance asked with a sad look on his face, Shiro look at him with shock then realization.

“She thinks you're too good for me,” Shiro stood up and walked over to lance cupping his cheek, “and I agree with her, you are the most beautiful thing I have ever met and when I fall asleep at night I ask myself what did I do to deserve you. To me, you are an angel too good for this world.”

“Aww, you sap!” Lance slipped his arms around Shiro hugging him tightly. They stayed like that for a while until Lance pulled away. “Let's go play with some cats.” Lance jokes making Shiro laugh.

“Yeah let's go.” They started to walk to look for an employee to talk to about holding some cats. “Hey, I wonder how Keith and Allura are doing.”

“I thought I told you two to leave him alone.” she spat with venom laced words. 

“Well, we're trying to save him.”

“Oh from what yourselves?” Allura said with sarcasm. 

“From the thing that made us monsters!” people looked up from what they were doing. “From a freak named Lotor,” he said more hushed. Allura gasped at the name, “you know him?”

“Yes, unfortunately,” she turned back to the plants feeling a leaf that hung off of a branch. “I know he is a young arrogant brat that always gets what he wants and that he's the current leader of the Galra pack by default. The same pack that was the reason my clan was destroyed.”

“Oh…” was all Keith had said, not really knowing any of that, making Allura snap back around.

“Is that all you can say!” she said in anger, people started to walk away after hearing her outburst. “They took my father away from me when I was young!” she said watching her words because they were in public.

“I never knew my parents! They died before I could even remember, all I have is my brother!” he yelled back surprising her.

“I… didn't know that…” she said her voice faltering.

“Yeah, don't assume things.” he mumbled.

“What do you need help with?”

“What?”

“I will do anything to stop them,” she sighed, “even get help from another werewolf.” she mumbled the last part.

“Excuse me! I'm going to ask you two to leave!” a stern voice said from behind them making them both turn around and glared at the guard behind them. 

“Can't you see we're talking!” Keith growled.

“It's fine,” Allura said calmly walking past the guard. “This place sucks anyway!” she hissed into the guard's ear and walked away making Keith crack a smile.

Once they exited the store they met up with Shiro and lance, walking up to the store lance started to wave as they saw them. “Hey, guys did you find anything?”

“We got kicked out.” Keith said calmly making lance and Shiro's eyes go wide.

“What did you do!” they said in unison with Shiro looking at Keith and lance to Allura. Allura and Keith began to laugh making Shiro and Lance look at each other in confusion.

Allura looked down at her phone to see the time. “Hey let's go get something to eat, will pay.”

“Well I won’t argue with free food.” lance said dragging Shiro to Allura's car, “but someone is going to have to explain.”

“Will do.” Allura walked over to her car with Keith in tow.

When they unlocked the car Shiro and Lance sat in the back and Allura and Keith in the front, Shiro leaned over to lance, “so I guess their friends now?”

Lance leaned over to him as well, “I guess so?” Lance smiled.

Once they got to a restaurant they were seated inside in a secluded corner. Lance got up to use the restroom giving Keith and Allura time to explain to Shiro that they are now working together.

“So what you're saying is, you'll help us?” Shiro asked quietly.

“Yes, but I'm not doing it for you I'm doing it for me… and lance.” Allura said normally looking down at the menu. 

Keith looked at her with curiosity “Why do you care for lance so much?” he asked making Shiro look at her the same way.

She sighed, “I guess you should know.” she looked up from the menu, “well as you know we’re pretty close, we met in middle school in the counselor's office, he got in trouble for running from a drug search dog and they thought he was on something and late it was proven he wasn't, I was there for accidentally setting a kid on fire in the chem lab and the kid swore it was on purpose, I'm more of a magic person than science. Anyway, we were there and suddenly the counselor blew us off and said we had to stick together for a week as a type of “group therapy”,” she put air quotes around the last part. “And after a week was done we became friends.” 

“Wow, I forgot how much teachers suck!” Keith said making both Allura and Shiro.

“Yes, teachers at our school were pretty bad, in the last two year of high school they all just assumed Lance was up to no good when they saw him in the hallway, he almost got expelled for nothing.” Allura added.

“You guys are close.” Shiro commented.

“indeed, he has become like a brother to me.” Allura smiled but it faltered. “I never had siblings and I had to grow up fast, both for the sake of my clan and myself. But being with him made me feel less of an adult and more of a child like how I was supposed to be and for that I am grateful.”

“I understand, I lived for taking care of my brother and didn't really have a choice in growing up. Being with him just makes me feel so happy and normal.” Shiro added smiling finally able to agree with Allura on something.

“Hey, speaking of Lance, what's taking him so long?” Keith looked around the corner of the booth, trying to see him.

“I go look for him.” Shiro said standing up and walking the direction lance went. 

Allura and Keith stayed behind and Allura started talking about herbs and home remedies that she knew and Keith told her of the time he had to use tooth floss and toothpaste to close a gash he goes on his leg. All was calm until Shiro came rushing back with panic evident on his face.

“Shiro, what’s wrong?” Keith asked from the table.

“Lance is gone!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A lot has happened to me recently so I couldn't update sooner.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm a shit sometimes!


End file.
